


Common Enemy

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2018) [10]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Sexual Content, Strong Language, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Jacob throws Pratt and Rook in a cage and expects a show.





	Common Enemy

“No.”  
  
Jacob snorted, shaking his head. “Pratt doesn’t want to fuck a beautiful woman. Color me shocked.”  
  
Pratt ran a hand through his hair, back pressed up against the bars of the cage. Across from him, Deputy Rook sat on the ground, dirty and emaciated. She was usually quite pretty, but nearly two months of fighting the cult, as well as a week as Jacob’s personal guest, had left her looking worse for wear. His eyes met hers, and when he saw the pity- for him? Really? Knowing what Jacob expected him to do?- Pratt had to look away, stare at the dirt.  
  
“I wasn’t making a request, you know,” Jacob said mildly, examining his knife in a way that was so casual and yet ruthlessly menacing all at once. “It was an order, Pratt. Fuck her.”  
  
“ _No,_ ” Pratt responded with equal parts of stubbornness and terrified, rising hysteria. “I can’t. Not like- I’d be r- I’d-”  
  
“Pratt,” Rook whispered, running a hand through her loose blonde hair, “It’s fine. I consent. I seriously do not mind having sex with you. Just- Just don’t do anything to get yourself hurt or killed on my account.”  
  
“Yeah, Peaches,” Jacob said with a sort of lazy pleasure. “Don’t do anything _stupid_ now.”  
  
Pratt curled in on himself, sick to his stomach. The really darkly hilarious thing about this was that he had, prior to the Hope County Eden’s Gate Clusterfuck (as he hoped the history books would call it), actually considered asking Rook, the sweet little Probie, out on a date. She was pretty, she was nice enough, and she hadn’t immediately shut Pratt down when he’d flirted with her a little, like Hudson had. And now he was being asked to fuck her for entertainment purposes- not _their_ entertainment, but Jacob Seed’s entertainment.  
  
“Tick-tock, Deputies,” Jacob sang in that low, easy cadence of his. “Don’t make me come in there.”  
  
Rook was a good person, a good Deputy. Pratt didn’t want to hurt her, and he didn’t want to humiliate her the way Jacob was asking him to.  
  
But for all his protests, he was also terrified of what Jacob would do if he delayed any further.  
  
( _weak weak weak weak **weak**_ )  
  
“You _swear_ you’re okay with this?”  
  
Rook crawled over and looked him in the eye. “I will never hold this against you. It’s not _your_ fault.” She cast a burning, ugly look in Jacob’s direction; the oldest Seed brother just looked amused.  
  
“I…” Pratt’s breathing was shallow, labored, and he felt horribly like he might cry from it all, which would be the worst thing imaginable because it would only add to the humiliation of what Jacob was doing to them. Nevertheless, he slowly forced himself to reach out, and Rook reached the rest of the way and took his hand into her own, pulled it to her chest.  
  
“It’s alright,” She whispered, and he saw nothing but sincerity in her eyes. “It’s alright. I promise, Staci.”  
  
Pratt choked a little, biting back a sob. “Okay,” he wheezed, turning his head away from Jacob and looking at the ground until his eyes stopped burning. “Okay.”  
  
He didn’t make a meal of it, didn’t do anything more than he had to, didn’t want to draw this out for either of them. Pratt laid Rook down on the ground and pulled her jeans and underwear down, just past her knees (maybe it would feel better if they weren’t completely naked?) and did the same for himself.  
  
“Shirts too, Peaches,” Jacob called. “It’s not a skin-show if there’s no skin.”  
  
Pratt’s head had whipped towards Jacob reflexively, and he’d done a double-take when he’d realized that Jacob had opened his own pants and had a hand on his cock. Because of course he did- Jacob Seed got off on power, and what was more powerful than being able to force two people to have sex against their wills? He could have asked them to fight a cage match and he’d probably be just as aroused.  
  
Rook was already unbuttoning her shirt; beneath was a black bra that accentuated her breasts nicely, and Pratt felt a pulse of genuine arousal. He shakily unbuttoned his own shirt and dropped it to the dirt (it was already filthy, Jacob had never given him a change of clothes) before leaning hesitantly over Rook. Direct circumstances aside, there was an extra layer of awkwardness in having sex with a coworker, someone with whom you’d always been professional at best, and casual at worst.  
  
Pratt took a deep breath, and then leaned down to kiss Rook; she responded, hands coming up to settle on Pratt’s shoulders. Pratt took himself into hand, stroking in an attempt to bring himself to full arousal. The other hand he hesitantly brought to Rook’s bra-clad breast (evidently half-clothed was satisfactory for Jacob) and touched cautiously, gently. Rook made a soft sound into his mouth, something that sounded like satisfaction, and leaned into the touch.  
  
“Oh, for fuck’s sake, I’ve seen my Judges go at each other with more enthusiasm,” Jacob drawled. “Put a little pep in your step, kids!”  
  
Pratt, so frazzled already, was so incensed by the remark that he broke the kiss, turned to face Jacob and very nearly said ‘Fuck off, old man’. But he was smarter than that, had better survival instincts than that, and knowing Jacob, he’d take his anger out on Rook to teach Pratt a lesson. So Pratt breathed, breathed good and fucking _deep_ , and restrained himself. Jacob, meanwhile, still had his cock out and had stimulated himself to a much more enthusiastic erection than Pratt’s own; but then, Jacob wasn’t being coerced, now was he?  
  
Pratt hoped that Joseph would pay them a surprise visit. See how fucking enthusiastic Jacob would be about jacking off to this sort of shit when his brother caught him red-handed at it.  
  
At some point, one of Rook’s hands had left his shoulder and was at work between her legs, sliding in and out of herself probably to prepare for Pratt’s cock; her thumb circled her clit. He was privately relieved that she’d chosen to do it herself, that it was one less thing he had to do to her to get this over with. Still, the sight of her as she was, half-clothed and touching herself- she looked _good_ , and Pratt was definitely aroused now, trying to push away the ugly emotions boiling in his brain until this was over.  
  
“I think I’m good,” Rook whispered. “Ready when you are.”  
  
Pratt nodded. “Yeah, yeah, me too, let’s get this over with.”  
  
“Hold up.”  
  
Pratt grit his teeth. “What?” He snapped.  
  
“Watch your tone, Peaches,” Jacob warned, tone steely. “I told you before: I’ll come in there and show you what a real fucking looks like. You, Rook- on your hands and knees, facing me. Pratt- behind her.”  
  
Of course.  
  
Of course he couldn’t just let them fucking do this and be done with it.  
  
It was naïve to ever think otherwise.  
  
Rook did what was asked with mechanical efficiency. Once she was facing Jacob, she directed her gaze to the ground, and when Pratt was in position he did the same. Of course, Jacob caught it. “Eyes on me, sweetheart,” he said. “Look at me.” Rook raised her head, and she must have been giving him the stink-eye, because Jacob let out a gruff chuckle when he saw her face.  
  
“You ready?” Pratt whispered, squeezing Rook’s hip.  
  
“Go ahead,” She muttered back.  
  
Pratt hesitated, because if there was any moment at which he was most likely to hurt Rook, it was now. He pushed into her slowly, carefully, and he wished he could see her face to make sure he wasn’t causing her pain. Her back arched, legs spreading minutely to accommodate him better, and her breathing grew a little more labored- was he hurting her, or was she enjoying it? All he could do was slow down, try to give her time to adjust. Jacob didn’t seem to object to the show being drawn out; he was still jerking off, a small, smug smirk on his face, probably because he could see Rook’s face and all the emotions on it. His legs were spread lewdly, and judging from how close he was sitting to the bars, when he came it would probably land in the cage.  
  
Pratt kept one hand braced on Rook’s hip, but the other he slid under her, probing until he found her clit. If he could offer her some relief, however small, he would, and Jacob could go fuck himself.  
  
(Oh, wait, he already was.)  
  
Rook let out a soft whine, rocking backwards into Pratt’s hips and hand. He sped up a little, content that she wasn’t too uncomfortable, and for a few minutes there was just the rhythmic slap of flesh. It was easy, just for a little while, for Pratt to shut his eyes and pretend that this was a perfectly normal coupling, that he and Rook were both in this completely of their own power and desire.  
  
“Fuck,” he whispered, feeling himself tighten, approaching orgasm like a car racing towards the edge of a cliff. “Fuck, Rook, I’m…” He thrust a little faster, and Rook met him just as she had before, groaning softly. One hand came back awkwardly to squeeze his hip, a relieving sign that she was alright, maybe even enjoying herself a little (God he hoped so, it would be the best thing to come out of this).  
  
As it was, it was Jacob that came first, and Pratt only noticed because the older man had kicked the bars of the cage when he did; he’d been right, too, and some semen landed in the dirt on the inside of the cage. At least the bastard didn’t have the foresight to make them come close enough so he could do it on them.  
  
Rook came next, because Pratt slowed down just enough to focus on rubbing her clit; she shuddered and gasped, and when her orgasm came she clamped down on Pratt, an overwhelming, glorious pressure on his cock that made him cry out. A few more stuttered thrusts and Pratt came inside Rook, clutching her hips and nearly bending over in half over her back. “ _God_ ,” he groaned, shivers running through him until the climax began to wind down.  
  
As he and Rook recovered, something alarming occurred to Pratt. He had been so concerned with- well- everything else, it hadn’t even occurred to him until now that he’d just had unprotected sex with a woman, had come inside her instead of pulling out. He doubted that Rook had any STDs (Pratt didn’t either) but he doubted she was currently on any birth control or had her tubes tied, which meant that pregnancy was a thing that could happen.  
  
“You…” Pratt leaned forward over Rook’s back, trying to speak quietly enough that Jacob wouldn’t hear him. “When you’re out of here, you should try to find a day-after pill. Or something.” He felt his cheeks heat up.  
  
“It’s fine, I know,” Rook sighed.  
  
Jacob banged on the cage bars, and Pratt started so badly he jerked inside of Rook, who hissed in discomfort. He mumbled an apology and gently pulled out of her. “Well, kids, it’s been fun,” Jacob remarked mildly, like they’d just played a game of cards or some shit. “But I have things to do. Pratt, you seem to like Deputy Rook so much, I’ll let you get in some pillow talk with her tonight.” The smirk on his face had such an understated malice in it that Pratt shivered with dread- but he turned around and walked away, and after a few minutes, he realized that Jacob actually intended to leave them alone for a while.  
  
Pratt pulled his jeans back up, as did Rook. They backed up to the other end of the cage, leaning against the bars and against one another, shoulders and heads pressing wearily together. When he sneaked a look at her, Pratt saw that Rook looked exhausted; she’d been stone-faced and unafraid during everything that had just happened, but now he was wondering if maybe it had been an act.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, lightly nuzzling against her head. “I’m so sorry.”  
  
“Don’t be,” Rook mumbled, leaning more heavily against him. “I told you before: I’m okay as long as it’s you.”  
  
That… Wasn’t _quite_ what she’d said before, and the big difference in meaning that comes with a small change in wording made Pratt’s cheeks go red. As it was, he didn’t have the energy or the patience to sort out what Rook had meant or interrogate her further- it was also maybe not the greatest forum for it. Besides, he didn’t see himself surviving this clusterfuck, surviving Jacob Seed, and so the way he saw it needless sentimentalism would only make things more difficult.  
  
“Okay,” Pratt muttered. “Okay.” He hesitated, and then wound his arm through Rook’s, taking some pleasure in the closeness of a person who wasn’t kicking his shit in for the first time in weeks. He didn’t want her to endure that; he had to get her out if he could, he _owed_ it to her to get her out if he could.  
  
He remembered the delivery trucks, remembered their schedule, and dozed off as the idea began to formulate.  
  
-End


End file.
